O Mistério da Virgem
by s2 AsakurA DeH x3
Summary: Em um antigo livro da escola jesuita de Kagome, todas as virgens com mais de 18 anos estão destinadas a morrerem. Alguém poderia salvar ela deste destino? [InuKag] [SanMir][RinSes]Minha primeira fic!Não escrevo outra sem terminar essa!XD Reviews! Plixx!
1. A garota que ainda era virgem

**O Mistério da Virgem**

**I: **A garota que ainda era virgem

**♥•••♥**

_Querido diário,_

_eu mereço. Não dava mais para aguentar. Diário, diário, eu acabei com o Kouga. Eu vi ele e a Ayame se agarrando nos pátios da escola. Aquela vaca transgênica!! Ò.ó  
O fato foi que eu estava saindo da aula de revisão e me sentei na fonte em homenagem a Santo Agostinho e Apostolo Felipe, quando ouvi gemidos baixinhos vindo das árvores. Quando eu me escondi atrás de uma, vi o Kouga nu em cima da vaca ruiva também nua. Provavelmente ele estava penetrando ela.  
Quando eu vi aquilo, eu entrei no campo de visão deles. Olha que patético esse dialogo:  
- Ka...Kagome! Eu... Eu posso explicar! - Ele não é patético?  
- Claro, explique. - Disse sorrindo maldosa. Ele ficou em silêncio. - Está tudo acabado, Kouga.  
Ahh, aquela vaca ridicula. Mas a boa parte é que acharam eles se agarrando no banheiro e mandaram uma foto pro jornal do colégio. Asahauhsashuahsua! Isso foi dez! É por isso que a Sango é minha amiga e jornalista do colégio:D_

**♥•••♥**

Era a aula mais chata do mundo. Religião. Aprender sobre o pai, o filho e o espirito santo. Ou seja, um jeito de explicar que Jesus Cristo era três coisas. Além disso, eles falavam dos signos naquela aula.  
A média de Kagome em religião era no máximo 5,6. Ela odiava isso. O professor Bankotsu sabia, claro, ele dava reforço para ela depois de todas as aulas.  
Finalmente o sinal bateu e Kagome pode sair da sala.  
- Higurashi, você fica. - Disse o professor, enquanto os outros alunos saiam. Emburrada, Kagome esperou todos sairem e sentou-se na mesa do professor.  
- O que é, sr. Bankotsu? - Perguntou entediada.  
- Eu acho que precisarei achar um professor particular para você. Ele irá em sua casa de terça á quinta.  
- O QUE!?  
- Sinceramente, Srta. Higurashi, você está indo péssima em Religião. Hoje, depois da aula, na minha sala. Irá conhecer seu professor.  
- Ah, eu mereço.  
- O que disse?  
- Nada.  
- Muito bem. Pode sair.  
Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e começou a andar em direção ao pátio. Sempre se encontrava com sua amiga, Sango, lá. Foi quando Kagome foi puxada para trás por alguém que a levou até a sala de limpeza. Era um garoto de cabelos longos e castanhos.  
- Kouga, o que quer? - Perguntou Kagome fria. Kouga sorriu e deu um beijo desentupidor de pia nela õ.o  
- Kagome, volta comigo? Por favor... - Kagome sorriu malvada. Ela poderia brincar um pouquinho, né?  
- Hm... Prove que me merece. - Disse Kagome, dando um beijo no pescoço dele.  
- Hm... Vou provar com muito gosto. - E deu um sorriso colgate, passando a mão nos seios dela.  
Kagome sorriu.  
- De outro modo. Acabe com a ruiva. - Kouga arregalou os olhos, enquanto Kagome saia da sala. Ele não acreditava que Kagome fosse capaz disso!

**♥•••♥**

_Diário,_

_EU vou ter aulas PARTICULARES de RELIGIÃO com um OUTRO professor!!!! Argh! O Bankotsu quer me ferrar, eu sinto que ele quer!  
Estou escrevendo na pausa, depois da aula te conto mais. Sabe, é que na aula de reforço o professor vai me mostrar meu novo professor ¬¬  
Bem, tenho outras noticias. Estou seduzindo o Kouga e depois vou chutar ele. ahsushuahsua, coitadinho. Ele vai sofrer muito... Mas ele merece.  
A Sango está namorando agora. E está me contando todos os detalhes de como foi fazer sexo com o tal carinha. Sabia que eu ainda sou virgem? Enquanto namorei com o Kouga, a gente nunca fez sexo. Ele sempre dizia que isso só depois do casamento. Oh, e a bocó aqui acreditava!!  
Acredita que antes de eu chegar aqui, a cretina da vaca ruiva chegou para mim e teve a coragem de dizer que o Kouga tava ensinando ela a fazer sexo, que ela tinha namorado, claro, que só queria aprender. Até parece! u.u  
Provavelmente não eram aulas, claro, ela anda por aí com o Kouga e fica dando beijos nele em tudo quanto é lado. Mas que grude, hein!  
Opa, vou ir para a aula. Acabou de bater o sinal._

**♥•••♥**

_Opa, opa, para tudo!  
Eu falei que o Bankotsu ia me ferrar por me dar outro professor!? Caramba, o cara é um ano mais velho que eu e é um gato dos maiores!!  
Tem cabelos prateados, olhos âmbares... Ah! O nome dele é Inu-Yasha! Ele é lindo!!!  
Eu tava descendo as escadas para chegar ao andar debaixo para tomar água, escorreguei e cai no colo dele! Ahh... Ele é tão lindo! E vem aqui de terça a quinta! Pena que não é para me ensinar a fazer sexo... ¬¬  
Olha, minha prima vai vir aqui amanhã. Você sabe que eu odeio ela, né? A Kikyou só pensa em roupas! Ela fica com 7 garotos ao mesmo tempo, dá para acreditar?  
Ela é uma patricinha de primeira, mas ela vem pra cá por que os pais dela vão para a França. Junto com ela vem minha priminha Kaede. Acreditem, ela é uma figura!  
É a única coisa que deixa a estadia da Kikyou aqui agradável. Ahh, já falei que hoje conheci o namorado da Sango? Ele se chama Miroku, é bem bonito. Ai ai ai! Todas as pessoas do mundo já fizeram sexo, SÓ EU ainda sou virgem u.u  
Espero que isso mude amanhã quando o Inu-Yasha vier aqui!!! A pena é que vai ter a Kikyou para estragar.  
Bem, eu vou dormir. _

_Beijos,_

_Kagome._

**♥•••♥**

- Nossa, Kagome, não acha que está sendo muito má com o Kouga? - Perguntou Sango, vendo um garoto cabisbaixo debaixo da enorme cerejeira no centro do colégio.  
- Não. Se ele quer ficar comigo terá de terminar com aquela vaca. - Disse Kagome, olhando para Kouga e sorrindo.  
- Nhah, K-chan, você é tão má! - Disse Sango rindo.  
- É, eu sei! - Disse Kagome, rindo e dando uma mordida na maçã. Era hora da pausa, ela e Sango estavam no pátio, sentadas na grama olhando o mar. O colégio delas ficava em frente ao Oceano Pacifico.  
- Kagome... Você ainda é virgem? - Sussurrou Sango. Kagome assentiu com a cabeça. - Minha nossa, menina! Você não sabe o que está perdendo!  
Nesta hora, Miroku se prostou em frente de Sango.  
- Senhoritas, poderia tirar minha dama para algo muito pessoal? - Perguntou ele, sensual.  
- shaushaushuahsuahsa! Pegue ela, Miroku!!!  
- shaushauhsuashua! Valeu o incentivo, K-chan! Tchau! - Disse a Sango, saindo com o Miroku. Kagome suspirou.  
- Vai ser sempre assim, priminha. Sozinha... Virgem... Sempre. - Disse uma voz atrás dela. Como Kagome ODIAVA Kikyou!  
Virou-se e já ia dar um tapa nela, quando uma mão segurou a sua em pleno ar.  
- Hey, calma. Não bata na minha namorada. - Kikyou sorriu, satisfeita. Era o professor de Kagome que havia segurado a mão dela e que olhava para ela frio.  
- Vamos, Inu-kun! Não perca seu tempo com essa gente! - Disse a megera, abraçando Inu-Yasha pelo pescoço.

* * *

**N/A: **Nossa, tomara que tenham gostado!!! Reviews, onegai!! o/


	2. A Maldição da Virgem Maria

**O Mistério da Virgem**

**II:** A maldição da Virgem Maria

- Kagome, eu já disse, eu não vou deixar você sozinha e fugir para Matcupicho com o Miroku! - Bufou Sango pela bilionésima vez desde que entrara no carro de seu namorado. Miroku estava dirigindo e dando risadas da desgraça das amigas. Sango estava no banco da frente, quase matando o namorado. E Kagome, no banco de trás, soltava enormes gargalhadas.  
- Foi mal, gente... É que eu fiquei chocada que aquele gato que me dá aulas é o cara mais corno do colégio!  
- Eu também ficaria. - Comentou Miroku, arcando a sobrancelha. - Se a Sangozinha decidisse que ia virar a galinha da Higurashi. - A garota do banco de trás o olhou fria. E ele acrescentou, após notar o erro. - Ah, você me entendeu! Da outra Higurashi, Ka!  
Sango suspirou.  
- Que cd vocês querem ouvir?  
Um silêncio tomou o carro.  
- Eu não agüento mais ouvir essas músicas religiosas do colégio. - Disse o rapaz.  
- Concordo. Que tal Linkin Park? - Perguntou a morena do banco de trás.  
A outra tirou do porta cds roxo claro um disco preto e o colocou no rádio do carro. Logo a música tocava no local.  
- O que vamos fazer no shopping, mesmo? - Ela perguntou.  
- Comprar os livros que precisamos para a aula de biologia e Ciências Manuais. - Disse Miroku.  
- E podemos fazer compras! - Disse Kagome, e sua amiga deu um gritinho animado. O rapaz, já sabendo que ia sobrar para ele segurar as compras, tentou se opor, mas a música estava alta demais.  
- CHEGAMOS! - Gritou Sango, animada.  
- Pois agora ¬¬ - Disse pausadamente o motorista.  
Desceram todos do carro, esperando que o dia fosse o melhor dos sábados. Mas, como nada é perfeito, logo escutaram uma voz esganiçada.  
- Ora, ora, ora, vejam, quem encontramos aqui? - Kagome reconheceu aquela voz na hora.  
- Kikyou, tente não se meter em encrencas. - Disse uma voz masculina, que a jovem não reconheceu. Era outro dos "ficantes" de Kikyou, tinha cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos azuis.  
- Ora, Houjo, pare de mandar em mim. Então, priminha querida e sua comitiva de rebaixados decidiram sair do túnel da ridicularização? - Perguntou ela, deboxada. O rapaz de nome Houjo fez uma cara de birra.  
- Vamos logo. Temos que pegar a sessão das 15:00.  
- Aff, to indo. Mas bem que a gente podia estar fazendo algo MUITO mais interessante, que consiste em eu, você, nada de roupas e uma cama. - Disse Kikyou, maliciosa. Mas acabaram por sair de perto.  
- Podíamos nem ter escapado dessa vivos. - Sussurrou Sango. E Kagome concordou.

**•••**

_Diárioo, você NÃO acredita...  
Hoje, nós estávamos cantando no coral da escola uma música muito, muito, mas muito chata, chamada "Povo", algo do tipo: 'Tão pertoo do reino... Maas sem salvaçãoooo!', essas coisas ridículas.  
Bem, mas esse não é o fato. Foi quando eu estava solando que entrou aquele gato, o meu professor, e comentou:  
"Eu fiquei sabendo o que você fez com sua prima. E quero falar com você depois da aula." Mas ele disse isso só por que o Myouga mandou ele embora. Acho que o cara queria falar mais.  
E quando acabou a aula, eu o encontrei de beijos com a Kikyou. Nojento, né? E hoje ele ainda vem aqui. E para completar minha desgraça, aquela transgenica da ruiva da putisse Ayame roubou meu solo. E veio toda manhosa me pedir desculpas...  
... Nunca tive tanta vontade de arrebentar a cara de alguém.  
E a miséria: O cara vem me ensinar quando a namorada dele está MORANDO aqui, quando o Miroku e a Sango vem aqui e quando meus pais vão sair para JANTAR. Você sabe o que pode acontecer quando esses três elementos se juntam? Pois nem queira saber. A campainha está tocando, eu não tenho vontade de atender. Mas eu sou obrigada. Até a noite, diário. Me deseje sorte._

**•••**

- Então, como foi que Jesus morreu? - Perguntou o rapaz, sentado em uma poltrona com um livro na mão.  
- Eu... - Começou a morena, sentada na cadeira em frente, impossibilitando a cola. Mas uma outra morena passou ali perto rindo.  
- De fome, a dieta dele era muito antiquada!  
- Kikyou, eu estou tentando ensinar a nubi! - Reclamou ele.  
- Nubi é a sua... - Começou Kagome, irritada.  
- Opa, sem xingamentos, por favor! - Implorou Sango. - Meus ouvidos não agüentam mais. Dá para calarem essa boca?  
- NÃO! - Responderam os três, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Sango ficar trêmula no sofá abraçada á Miroku.  
- É por isso que ele morreu? - Indagou Kagome, espantada. - Por uma dieta?  
Inu-Yasha suspirou.  
- Pois, vai ser difícil te ensinar. Abra seu caderno. - Disse ele, mudando de página do livro. Ela abriu seu caderno. - Os lideres decidiram pregar Jesus em uma cruz, o libertando de seus pecados, e o matando. Mas Jesus Cristo não cometia nenhum pecado e nunca havia matado nem uma alma viva.  
Ele lia o livro e olhava para a jovem, para ver se ela estava escutando.  
- Agora, responda, Kagome. O que Maria era?  
- Eu... Não me lembro...  
- Será que tudo o que eu falo entra por um ouvido e sai por outro?  
- Eu acho que fica preso nas montanhas de cera dela! - Intrometeu-se Kikyou, rindo.-Agora, vejam-me: Aluna exemplar, sempre tira 10,00... Linda e com corpo escultural... Não é a toa que os bofes me preferem, Kagome.  
- Kikyou, não se meta. E eu não acho certo chamar os caras de bofes. Em segundo lugar, você NÃO é linda e NÃO tem corpo escultural, queridinha.  
As duas primas estavam quase pegando fogo e partindo para a briga, quando uma garotinha de mais ou menos 6 anos de idade desceu as escadas.  
- Kiky-chan, vem me por pra mimi?  
- KAEDE, FAÇA ISSO SOZINHA! - Gritou a perua, jogando um livro na menina.  
- Kikyou! - Gritou seu namorado, chocado. E todos mais chocados ainda. Mas quem estava mais chocada era Kaede, á beira do choro.  
Depois o silêncio reinou por longos segundos, até que Inu-Yasha recomeçou a leitura do livro de Religião/Filosofia:  
- E podemos saber que isso era tão real quando azul ser azul e societas ser latim, pois até um artista famoso como Da Vinci coloca em seu quadro 'A última ceia', uma jovem de signo de virgem, Maria. E também diz-se que Maria morreu com 18 anos e lançou uma maldição onde toda virgem com menos de 18 anos terá uma morte trágica e penosa.

**•••**

_O jantar foi um horror. Kikyou gritou com a Kaede por 20 minutos, depois Inu-Yasha gritou com a Kikyou 40 minutos. Eu, hein, ele é muito CDF e certinho... Mas mesmo assim é o cara mais gato que eu já vi. E corno, também, a Kikyou anda com sete garotos... Duvido que ele saiba disso! E se ele souber, a Kikyou vai estar ferrada.  
E o frango queimou, graças ao Miroku, que não sabe cozinhar NADA e disse que era chefe, com certeza só para agradar a San-chan.  
E eu ainda estou morrendo de medo da professia daquela tal Prostituta Maria sobre as virgens, sendo que faço 18 ano que vem, e no meu país atingimos a maior idade e fazemos a faculdade com 19. EU AINDA SOU VIRGEM!  
Eu admito, é sério. Estou até pensando em virar prostituta, se isso me salvar de uma morte horrível. Yare, yare, boa noite, amanhã penso mais nisso. Mas nem sei se vou conseguir dormir... Gomen ne, diário, sayonara. _

**N/A: **Oi gente... Sinto muito pela demora... Eu sou uma só, apesar de estar dividida em três almas! Muito obrigada pelos comentários, é sério, fiquei MUITOO feliz!  
Vou responde-los agora mesmo.

**◘ Nanda Meireles  
**Oi linda! Muito obrigado pelo comentário, nem sei como agradecer!  
Que bom que adorou, e eu sei que demorei muito MAS... Eu continuei!!  
Continue comentando, ok? Beijinhos!

**◘ Ayaa-chan  
**Queridaa! Que bom que gostou da minha idéia! Achou muito louca, é?  
E diferente, ainda por cima? Aiêê, me superei, neh? xP Tô me achando MUITO com essa fic, sab?  
Beijinhos, flor, comente nesse capítulo também, tá?

**◘ Laura  
**Muito bem Laurinha linda! Que bom que gostou e espera que eu continue!  
Sinto se a deixei muito anciosa ;P Beijos lindaa!

**◘ MariInha  
**Agora o seu nick é Taysho Girl, né? :D  
Tá ok, fico honrada de ter comentado, por que eu te amoo flor!  
Pois é... É muito normal essa relação, neh? xP Meu namorado me chifro q nem o Kouga! rsrs!  
Beijinhos gataa! ;O Comente, hein?

**◘ Elantriel  
**Oks!! Eu já ia colocar Seshy/Rin, fofinhaa queridaa!  
É q eles ainda não apareceram... Mas sim, vai ter!! 8D  
E eles vão ficar pela primeira vez numa praia!! hehe! Ishê, falei demais!! :O  
beijinhos, esquece o que eu disse, queridinha! xU

**◘ Mayu. a Chapeleira  
**Acredite, nessa frase se perdem uns mil neurônios, querida!  
Huahuhua, gostei muito da sua idéia do Inu ser o corno da história, por que é verdade! xP  
Expressa a realidade (má) do Inu-chan... Né não?? Kissus fofaa, amei de paixão que o seu coment foi grandinho 8Y  
Vamos nessa, até mais, beijinhos floor!

**Boa noite, gente x3 Desligando o meu coraçãozinho espertinho em 3,2,1... s2 off! **


End file.
